


This Didn't Happen

by Desdemona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemona/pseuds/Desdemona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's better to pretend that it never happened in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Ever see that gif of Loki talking to Natasha and he says "slowly, intimately" with such perfect, brutal emphasis? I was inspired.

She just tries to breathe because this is insanity. This is a man who would hurt everything she’d ever loved as a means to his own ends. But there is something about the way he forms the words that hangs with her all through to figuring out what he’s going to do, who he’s going to use, all the way to the end.

His mouth is more comfortable with sneering and derision, with pithy remarks and haughtiness.

But, for a single second that she can’t shake, she pictures his mouth doing things that have nothing to do with talking with the same kind of diligence that he devotes to insults and mockery.

It’s a secret she’ll wear on her soul like a dirty badge of dishonour.  _War makes you think and do crazy things_ , she tells herself, but the words never ring true, even in her head.


End file.
